


Magnus Makes a Friend

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus deserves a friend, Steven feels right for Underhills first name, Underhill can be that friend, little bit of Alec being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: Malec shares a moment before Alec leaves for Paris and Magnus finally gets to meet Underhill.





	1. Chapter 1

The ops center cleared out, Jace and Luke going to gear up. Alec turned to Magnus and put a hand on his cheek.

“Hey” He said softly, despite the fact that they were in the center of the institute with eyes on them. Magnus truly marveled at how far his boyfriend had come with being comfortable in his own skin in public.

“What is it Alexander?” Magnus asked, stepping closer to the other man.

“I don’t have to go on this mission.” Alec said clearly. “Jace and Luke can handle it. And today was supposed to be my day off and we never finished our conversation earlier.”

Magnus gave his boyfriend a smile and touched his wrist softly.

“Alexander don’t be ridiculous, it’s Clary. You have to be with Jace when he finds her.”

Alec shook his head and held Magnus’s waist with his other hand.

“The only person I have to be with is you.”

That sentiment nearly knocked Magnus off of his feet. He leaned forward and kissed Alec softly, he was sure more than a few of Alec’s Shadowhunters were watching the exchange but he couldn’t care less. He pulled back with a smile and patted Alec’s chest.

“Go with your brother. Bring biscuit home. I will be right here waiting for you when you get back.” Magnus promised, which made Alec lean in for another small kiss.

“I’ll only be a few hours. I love you.” He whispered, Magnus gave him one more kiss then gently pushed him back.

“Go gear up Shadowhunter. And I love you too.” They gave eachother soft smiles then Alec turned and walked toward the weapons room. 

Magnus took a deep breath and surveyed the room around him to figure out how to occupy himself, which is when he caught a blonde haired Shadowhunter staring directly at him.

“May I help you?” Magnus asked, guards slipping up a little as he walked over to the man sat in front of the security monitors.

“I’m sorry to stare sir.” The young man said, offering a smile. “You two are just so nice together.”

The compliment threw Magnus off, he had been ready to have to shake the man’s criticism off so this was jarring.

“Oh. Well, thank you. I don’t believe we have met. Magnus Bane.” Magnus said, extending a hand for a handshake and instead of staring at him and brushing off the contact like most Shadowhunters would have, the other man simply took his hand and shook it, standing so they were eyelevel.

“Yes you are a bit of a legend in these parts. I’m Steven Underhill. I’m Mr. Lightwood’s head of Security.”

Magnus’s brows went up as they released the handshake, Underhills arms going behind his back like all proper Shadowhunters seemed to do.

“Underhill where have I heard that...oh OH. You’re the Shadowhunter Alexander told me about.” Magnus said, realization hitting him as he remembered a conversation about another out Shadowhunter that had confided in Alec. But at Magnus’s reaction, Underhill seemed to grow concerned.

“Oh, I’m sorry if I did anything-” The young man tried to apologize, Magnus waved him off.

“No no you misunderstand. Alexander was just telling me about the best man on his team. And he told me what you said to him about being an inspiration, he was rather flustered but I just wanted to say thank you. And that I’m glad he helped you.” Magnus said sincerly. 

That made Underhill’s smile return.

“He’s a wonderful leader. I’m honored to be able to work with him.” Underhill said, Magnus nodded slightly.

“I assure you he feels the same way.”

The two men just stood staring at each other for a second after that. It was getting to be a little awkward so Magnus started to excuse himself, thinking he could just wait for Alec in his room.

“Well I’m going to-” he started

“I have something for you.” Underhill blurted out. Magnus gave him a confused look. The Shadowhunter scratched the back of his own neck and picked up what looked to be a flashdrive.

“I uh- I’m in charge of reviewing all of our surveillance footage...every camera, every day...including the training room.” Underhill said, figiting the drive in his fingers. Magnus felt a deep blush spread across his cheeks.

“Oh I see...so I’m guessing you watched this morning’s footage.” He asked tentatively, Underhill nodded.

“Yes I did and wouldn’t you know it, right after I reviewed it there was a little glitch and a little chunk of time went missing.” Underhill said with a little grin, offering up the drive to Magnus. “Good thing I saved a copy, incase the Head of the Institute wanted to review it himself.”

Magnus’s eyes went wide and he gently took the drive from Underhills fingers. “Is this the only copy?”

The blonde nodded. “Swear to the angel that drive has the only copy.”

Magnus reviewed the drive in his fingers for a few moments before slipping it into his pocket. 

“Thank you, that was very kind of you. I know Alexander will appreciate it.”

“Anything for the boss.” Underhill said, sitting back down and giving Magnus a little salute. Magnus chuckled slightly at that and turned to walk away again, then he had a thought and turned back around.

“Alexander tells me that outside of him and Jace you are the strongest fighter this institute has.” He said bluntly, Underhill shrugged.

“That could be a fair assessment.” He conceded. Magnus leaned over his desk a little so as not to be overheard.

“Well as you could see I am trying to hone my fighting skills and it seems training with my boyfriend tends to be a bit…”

“Distracting?” Underhill finished for him with a little laugh. Magnus nodded.

“Exactly. Obviously I will ask Alexander to make sure it is okay but would you maybe consider training me?”

“Mr. Bane you are the Head of my Institute’s better half. And you have given up everything to help save the lives of Shadowhunters in this city. I would be honored to train you.”

Magnus straightened his back and gave Underhill a nod.

“Thank you Mr. Underhill and please my friends call me Magnus.”

Underhill stood again “Call me Steven then. I have some free time right now, and I know Mr. Lightwood is going on mission. We can start right now?”  
Magnus was buzzing, happy to have made a new friend especially one who thought as highly of Alexander as he did.

“Yes please. I’ll meet you in the training room. And I swear the flirt fighting is strictly reserved for my boyfriend.”

“Well my boyfriend will be happy to hear that.” Underhill said with a little laugh. “I’ll get someone to cover my desk, go get changed.”

“Thank you Steven.” Magnus said sincerely. Underhill waved his hand.

“Let’s go beat the crap out of each other then we can do the thank yous.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so shocked by the overwhelming positive response you guys had to this friendship so I decided to build on the day a little bit. I really do like Underhill as a Shadowhunter friend for Magnus, so here's my best shot at trying to develop that.

“Keep your guard up.” Underhill barked, taking another swing with the staff that Magnus just barely had time to block. The ex-warlock stumbled back a few paces and regained his footing.

“I’m beginning to believe Alexander was holding back on me earlier.” Magnus said through panting breath.

“You need to take a break?” Underhill asked. Magnus shook his head and planted his feet, readying for another attack. 

“No, go again.” Magnus lunged forward first this time, striking Underhill’s staff. The battled back and forth for a few minutes before once again Magnus was having the staff ripped from his hands and he was pulling back in anger.

“Damnit!” He shouted, berating himself.

“Hey” Underhill said, dropping the staffs. “Don’t worry about it, maybe weapons aren’t your thing. Magic fighting is basically hand to hand. Let’s go hand to hand then."

Magnus took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders, trying to shake off his anger.

“Use it.” Underhill instructed. “Cmon Bane come at me.”

Magnus rounded on him and stood still for a moment then came out swinging, feeling much better about the hand to hand combat.

\----  
Alec, Jace, Luke and Clary came through a portal in Clary’s old room just to keep from alarming everyone right away. 

“I’ll give you guys a few minutes.” Alec said, stepping out to the control room. He looked over the ops center and saw that Underhill’s assistant was sitting at his station.

“Where is Underhill?” He asked, curiously, looking over the Shadowhunter’s shoulder to the monitors. Before the Shadowhunter could even respond Alec saw his boyfriend on the screen in the training room...fighting Underhill??

“What the hell?” He said before bolting out of the ops center to the training room. When he flung the door open of the training room, Underhill and Magnus were on the floor, Underhill having just flipped out of Magnus’s hold and was pinning him to the ground.

“What the hell is going on here?” Alec boomed in his ‘Head of the Institute Voice’. Underhill’s head snapped up and he barely had time to release his hold on Magnus before Alec was charging at him, only to be met by the solid chest of his boyfriend.

“Alexander stop!” Magnus yelled, pushing Alec’s chest back.

“Sir it’s not- we weren’t fighting, I was training him.” Underhill said, his arms going behind his back in a respectful stance, his chest still heaving from the workout.

“What?” Alec asked, his face scrunching up in confusion.

“I asked him to train me.” Magnus said, stepping forward and touching Alec’s arm. “I told you I needed to get a different trainer. And you have told me he’s the one of your absolute best fighters.”

Alec shook his head, looking between Underhill and Magnus.

“Sir I’m sorry to have upset you.” Underhill said, stepping forward.

“No Steven we didn’t do anything wrong.” Magnus said, causing Alec’s eyebrows went up.

“Steven?” Alec asked in an accusatory tone, which made Magnus roll his eyes.

“Oh don’t get all jealous neanderthal Alexander.” Magnus said, exasperated. “I needed to train. You went away to get Biscuit and there is no way I could help with that, but this I could do. And your head of security wasn’t afraid to take off the kid gloves.”

Alec took a breath, seeming to calm down and looked over Magnus’s shoulders to Underhill.

“Takes a lot of balls to throw around your bosses boyfriend without making sure he was okay with it.” Alec said in a firm but, slightly impressed tone. Underhill cracked a small smile and Magnus slipped a hand around Alec’s waist.

“Yes Alexander almost as much as it took to hand me a flash drive of our almost sex tape security footage after he wiped it from the Institute’s computers.” Magnus said with a smirk. Alec blushed deep red and shot his eyes to Underhill who honest to god was seconds away from laughing.

“I swear on the Angel it’s the only copy.” Underhill promised. “And if Magnus and I training together makes you uncomfortable I understand.”

Alec shook his head. “No, no I’m sorry for over reacting. I’m glad you are helping him, glad you guys are friends.”

Magnus smiled at his boyfriends words and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then turned to Underhill for a handshake.  
“I’ll call you to set up our next match?” Magnus asked. Underhill shook his hand and nodded.

“Absolutely, I’ll be around whenever you need.” Underhill said, offering Alec a respectful nod and leaving the training room.

“Good well now that that is settled.” Magnus said, turning gracefully on his heel. “Alexander I assume you being back means...is Clary here?”

Alec took a second to answer, honestly he had forgotten about the Clary situation in favor of his sudden jealousy.

“Uh yeah. I was giving her Luke and Jace some time together in her room. Do you want to shower and change before you see her?” Alec asked, his tone suddenly going as soft as it did when they were at home.

Magnus nodded. “You know me well, yes that sounds like a wonderful idea. Wouldn’t want to hug Biscuit within an inch of her life while I smell like wet dog.”

They started walking back to Alecs room and Alec took Magnus’s hand, leaning down to kiss him just below his ear.

“You smell amazing. And later tonight I will be needing to see that footage.”


End file.
